Rise of The Scavengers
by Starspeaker4life
Summary: There is a war between Dragons and scavengers. There are millions of scavengers. Will dragons defeat them or will thay die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**pourtulog**

He flew high above the land. the Sandwing General looked to his left. he saw the Mudwings and the Skywings. to his right was Sandwings and Nightwings. They were heading off to battle. "we are approaching the enemy!" rored a mudwing to his left.

"there are so many of them." gasped a Nightwing. "I thought thay where endangered." He said.

"they outnumber us one million to one." the General growled. the sea of scavengers was a terrifying sight. "OPEN FIRE" he roared. The stream of fire from each dragon killed many scavengers, and destroyed almost all spears and arrows heading toward the dragons.

 _almost._

A flaming arrow hit his wing. He felt the fire spread. the Sandwing General roared in pain as he fell to the ground. he expected to be killed by the scavengers. but he feelt chains wrap around him. he was being taken prisoner. _I must protect midnight._ was his last thoughts. he heard a mudwing yell "retreat" as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

He woke in a prison. He tried to rub his eyes but felt his claws chained to a wall. He looked over to his wing. "scorched. ill never fly again. damn scavengers." He muttered. Or he tried. His snout was chained closed. He was helpless. All he could do was wait for help. But in this war, help might never come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

"The mission Had to be a success. Midnight looked over at Banana. She was there scout. she disappeared and went into the fortress beforehand. the scavengers were everywhere. She looked at Orm. The large icewing was here in case they where caught. he was the strongest dragon alive. "what if Orm gets us caught?" Banana asked.

"he isn't white like most icewings. he is gray." Midnight pointed out.

"I know." she hissed. "but he is so big and clumsy." she said.

"that's why if he sees anything wrong, like if we get caught, he'll smash in and cause a diversion so we can escape." Midnight said.

"won't work. you need me." Orm said.

"why?" Midnight asked

"because you need me to break him out." he said. He was right. how else would they brake Rattlesnake out? She looked down at the necklace rattle gave her. he told her never to let Orm touch it unless he told her to. that walked into the tunnel they made earlier. it went strait into the prison. all they had to do is uncover it. the tunnel was dark. too dark to see. it was only big enough for Orm to get through. they crawled out of the tunnel. they walked through the prison, checking every cell. it took forever but they finally found him.

"Rattle!" Midnight whispered. Orm garbed the bars. he pulled back and they ripped off the wall. "that was loud. we need to get out soon." Midnight said walking over to Rattlesnake. she took the mussel off him as Orm ripped his chains off.

"you shouldn't have come" he said weekly as he put a talon on her face."I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." he said.

"And i couldn't live with myself if you died and i could have done something." she said as she put her talon on his.

"we need to leave. now." banana said. there was a scavenger watching them. it let out a loud yell and a sea of scavengers pored out of the tunnels.

"to the tunnel!" Orm yelled as he jumped in front of them and let out a long blast of white fire. Midnight and Banana helped Rattlesnake into the tunnel.

"i have to help Orm." Banana said.

"No." Rattle said. "he will be fine." Banana looked back and decided that Rattle has never been wrong before. as they went into the dark tunnel they heard millions of scavengers clime to the walls and ready their bows. when they emerged they saw the cloud of arrows. they had to duck back into the tunnel.

"we need to fly." Midnight said.

"can't." Rattle said.

"what do you mean?" Midnight said. he sowed her his wing. "oh no." she said.

"i'll fly off into a different direction." banana said. "you guys will head back to base." Rattle nodded.

"it was nice working with you." he said.

"you two." she said as she shot of in the opposite direction. Midnight helped Rattle out of the hole and started to walk off into a different direction. not realizing her necklace was shot off.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 2**

The dragon society saved his life. when he was a baby he was going to fall off a waterfall. but they saved him. the dragon society beveled that humans and dragons could live in peace. "Luke your turn." Horace said. they where spying on the fortress of the Empire. something was happening. "take the cloak. in case dragons are attacking." the cloak was a cloak a wizard enchanted so the dragons can understand and communicate with humans. he steeped outside. he waited for a wile. then a cloud of arrows came raining down and he had to take cover. he saw a rain forest dragon shoot out and then a night dragon and a sand dragon walk out. the night dragon had left her necklace. he picked it up and yelled at them.

"hay" he yelled, dragging it. they tuned around. the sand dragon gasped.

"the necklace." he muttered as the night dragon looked at her neck.

"you forgot this." he said, still dragging it.

"how can you talk to us?" the night dragon asked.

"this cloak is magic." he said holding out the necklace.

"your not gonna attack us?" the sand dragon asked.

"no! i'm part of a group of humans who think we can live in peace." he said.

"humans? is that what you call yourselves?" the night dragon asked.

"yes." Luke said.

"this isn't the place to talk." the sand dragon said. "let's go to base" he said. the dragons had a complex network of tunnels. which was surprising. they were all dark though. when they emerged Luke saw how coordinated dragons where. there were brackets, places for the civilians, farms, and a place for some spy's. "we need to go the medical bay." the sand dragon said. as they walked through the camp dragons gave Luke hateful looks. when they entered the infirmary the medics took the sand dragon and took him into another room. he gave the night dragon the necklace.

"I'm Midnight." she said.

"Luke." he said.

"thank you." she said.

"is this important?" he asked.

"he gave it to me." she said looking at the room they took the sand dragon.

"why did you risk your life for him?" he asked. Midnight sighed.

"he is a general. And I-" she cut herself off.

"what?" Luke asked.

"nothing." she said, grabbing the necklace on her neck. later that day the sand dragon came out. it was confirmed that he would never fly again. they headed off to debriefing.

"two MIA" Midnight said. (missing in action.) "Orm and Banana."

"they will be missed. but we are glad to have you back, Rattlesnake." said a sky dragon.

"tell me about this 'group of scavengers that think we can live in peace'" said the one called Rattlesnake.

"there are not many of us, but we will join your side in the fight." he said. "we have one wizard."

"wizard?" they all asked.

"performs spells? enchants stuff?" he said.

"oh an animus." the sky dragon said.

"i should get back to my post." Luke said.

"tell your scavenger friends that we accept their help." said Rattlesnake.


	4. Orm

**Chapter three**

 **Orm's P.O.V.**

"RUN" he roared at his friends. The giant icewing was the biggest dragon in Pyrrhia. _banana must make it out._ he thought. he turned to face the scavengers. "I AM ORM OF THE ICEWINGS." he bellowed. "AND YOU WILL FALL BEFORE MY FIRE" he roared as he let out a column of wight flames. thousands of scavengers were dieing. he keep it up for a long time, but he had to stop. he ceased his fire as he jumped into the scavengers. with each swipe of his massive talons hundreds of them died. his claws weren't doing anything. it was just the sheer force of the blows. he was waving his claws, his wings, and his tail to fight them off. he couldn't fly, he was to big, but his wings were causing a great wind around him and sent scavengers flying. he snapped at them killing many in his massive jaws. he felt a dart hit his side. "SLEEPING DARTS WON'T WORK ON ME" he roared as a cloud of them hit him. he staggered. "m-must k-k-keep fi-fi-fighting" he said as he collapsed.

he woke up in a large pit. he raised his head. "did banana make it out?" he wondered quietly to himself. but thats when he noticed something was touching him. he couldn't feel it before, but now that it left it was clear that something was there. he turned his head around. "who is there?" he asked.

"you were so brave" a familiar voice said as he felt something on his shoulder.

"b-banana?" he asked. then she appeared on his shoulder. she was lying next to him, her head on his shoulder. she grabbed one of his talons in hers.

"I was worried thay would kill you."she said. Orm put a massive wing over her.

"thay can try. but thay won't succeed." he said.

"O-Orm"(totally not an emoticon in there)"ever since I met you I had thought that you would never feel the same way I did." she whispered. Orm blushed. was she going to say that she loved him? "you are just so strong and handsome and want to protect all the dragons from scavengers." she looked up at him. "I-I think I love you."

"Ever since I met you I thought you would hate me. you are so smart and graceful and beautiful. I thought we were polar opposites. I love you too."he said as he kissed her. he felt banana wrap herself in his wings, kissing him back. _i don't ever want to let go_ he thought. but he had to. "banana i need to tell you a secret"

 **Lukes P.O.V.**

He finally emerged out of the dark tunnels. he had midnight guide him. "thank you." he said.

"thank you for giving my necklace back" she said.

"luke!" Horace yeled."where have you been?"

"With this dragon. We are now fighting on the same side." Luke said.

"Listen".Midnight said." My friends are in there. I know it. If you can get them out I would owe you one." She said as she turned to leave.

"You left your post." Horace growled.

"And. I'm going to again." He said as he walked to the castle.

"Where are you going?" Horace roared.

"To save some friends" he said.


	5. luke 20

Luke crept silently into the castle. teach at the prisons there wasn't anyone there. Then he heard two voices talking. I couldn't have been to humans because it sounded different. it had to be dragons. He went to the voices and saw a huge pit. "Hello down there." He called.

"Who are you?" The big icewing growled. He put his wing over the smaller dragon.

"Midnight sent me to rescue you" he explained. " I am from the order of the Dragon we are a group of scavengers that believe that dragons and us can get along"

"So we don't have to kill them all?" the smaller dragon asked.

" you don't" Luke said.

"You can't rescue me if you wanted to" the bigger dragon said. "I'm to big to fly."

" There's a rope over here." Luke pointed out.

"Dragons are bigger than scavengers." The big one pointed out.

"Its big. it looks like it was made for dragons." He said as he dragged it over. It was as big as he was.

"That might work." The smaller one said as she flew up and helped him throw it down. "Clime up orm!" She called. He started to clime up but as he did the two could barely hold the rope.

I'm up" he grunted as he pulled himself up. "Who are you?" You asked.

"I am Luke. I'm guessing your Orm. Who is this beautiful dragon over here?" He asked.

"My name is banana." She said. "We need to go. Now"

"Aggread." Luke said. Somehow thay made it out of the castle with only killing one guard. Luke lead them back to the tunnls. "you can find your way from here?" He asked.

"Yes we know the tunnel like the back of our tallon." Banana said.

Good-by" he said to them.

"Thank you" Orm said tohim as he leaft.


	6. the end

"What was that secret you wanted to tell me?" Banana asked as thay walked into the tunnels.

"Who my mother was" he said."she wasent part of any tribe you know. She was part of the great wings. Thay where giant dragons that dident have wings. Thay where super strong and had the hottest fire." He said. Banana looked at him in awe. "I understand if you don't believe me." He said.

"Orm. I-I beleave you." She wispered. He smiled at this.

"Rattlesnake! Orm and Banana! There back!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Thay are"Rattlesnake asked as he added out the door. " Orm! We need you. Come on. We need to go to a clearing." He commanded.

"But we just got back." He said.

"This iimportant. Midnight, I need you two." He said as he dashed of toa clearing.

"Well we best go."Midnight said.

"I'll be right back" he wispered to banana.

when they made it to the clearing, rattlesnakes said to midnight " let Orm hold your necklace" midnight gave her necklace to the giant dragon. When he grabbed it started to make noise and lights flash out of it.

"AH" orm Explain. He dropped it.

" Take it back up and don't let go." He commanded. he picked it back up and after a lot of white light street came out of the necklace it exploded and a portal appeared. Several giant dragons crawled out of fell back

"Gr-greatwings?" he exclaimed.

yes my young dragon. We are the tribe of great wings. I am Arcameates. King of the great wings." He boomed. " why do you Summon us?"

I am general rattlesnake of the sandwings and we need your help" he said." We have freed you from your prison. Now you must service in return. or we will send you back to where you came"

my people have been trapped there for ages. I have no choice but to accept." The king growled.

my king this morable cause devastating losses" a dragon next to the king said.

"would you rather risk your life or be trapped in that God forsaken place?"the king growled.

" very well." He said.

" this war will be over and weeks" rattlesnake said. and he was right. In the next 3 weeks the scavengers or lost. The only scavengers to survive where the order of the Dragon. rattlesnake and midnight Grew together and got married. Orm and Banana live together. One day they were all meeting up for a reunion at the scavenger den.

that bloody war might have continued if it wasn't for Luke" midnight said.

" don't like scavenger that much, but the order of Dragon I guess are ok. Luke is literally the only scavenger I would risk my life for though" orm said. "Banana can I ask you somthing?"

"Of course" she said as Orm grabed her tallon.

"Will you marry me?"

The End.


End file.
